


A Support Convo

by Atma



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Suddenly Lesbians, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Maribelle have a set of support conversations up to S rank</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Support Convo

**Author's Note:**

> Never let me turn IRC jokes into fanfic at 5am. 
> 
> Ymir is a Myrmidon working for Khan Flavia. She showed up one day thanks to the Outrealm Gate.
> 
> aaaahhhHHHH

_ **C Rank** _

 

**Maribelle:** Fair day to you, oh churlish one. How fairs it all?

**Ymir:** Oh, it's you.

**Maribelle:** And whatever should you mean by that?

**Ymir:** Do you ever stop to listen to yourself? You sound like old money.

**Maribelle:** Oh dear, this is going to be a more complicated mission than I had initially envisioned.

**Ymir:** A who what now? What are you planning, Little Miss Teapot?

**Maribelle:** To refine you! Are you not a king from a distant land? Albeit a woman, you should act your station, aye?

**Ymir:** Who told you that? I swear to whatever stupid dragon gods reside here...

**Maribelle:** Tut, hush your mouth, now. I have my people and my ways stationed about keeping tabs. After all, a noble should know of all potential political adversaries around. But seeing as you willingly joined our cause, I shall see to it you be a proper ally.

**Ymir:** This is going to be one of those things you can't say no to, is it?

**Maribelle:** Correct! An astute observation already! Come now, let us peruse the army tomes and find you something to refine yourself into the gentleman I know you can be!

**Ymir:** My head hurts already... I better check with Khan Flavia later if she has any of that mead left...

 

 

_ **B Rank** _

 

**Maribelle:** Let us examine the fruits of our labor, shall we? This is the upper market district of Ylisse. Only the best tea shops and other such restaurants can line its streets. The only people dining here will be above your bracket, but perhaps you can surprise me yet, King Freckles.

**Ymir:** You know, I thought it wise to ask around before starting this stupid quest. Didn't you do this to that Olivia girl, too? Just what are you up to, Little Miss Teapot?

**Maribelle:** Hush. It would behoove you greater as a king to stay out of my or other ladies' business, you know. Now go and ask her to dinner before my umbrella accidentally finds itself a new summer house in your ribs.

**Ymir:** Sheesh. Alright, alright.

_(Ymir wanders off for a bit and returns a short while later, her face red and stinging)_

**Ymir:** It didn't work. Here's proof right on my own face of it. Can I go home now?

Maribelle: Nonsense. Ylisse was not built in a day after all. Would a king truly forsake their kingdom after the first downfall? Get back in there and try again!

**Ymir:** Well, I would, but...

_(A crowd of noblewomen angrily descend on Maribelle and Ymir, causing them to flee with great haste)_

**Maribelle:** Just what did you do to them, King Freckles?

**Ymir:** Nothing your stupid book you gave me nor your great strategy didn't say! Ugh, maybe I ought to ask someone actually interested in other women about this instead...

**Maribelle:** Fall back! I will not see my name in ruins! We shall retreat and regroup at the camp! But until we are safe, run like the frightened fool you are!

**Ymir:** Who here is the real fool, though...?

 

 

_ **A Rank** _

 

**Ymir:** Hey, Little Miss Teapot. Can we talk?

**Maribelle:** Why certainly, King Freckles, but next time perhaps ask a bit nicer. Remember, when in doubt, pinky and sword tip out---

**Ymir:** Yeah, yeah. Seriously though. Question. This is the book you had me work with, right?

_(Ymir tosses a book on the table in front of Maribelle)_

**Ymir:** I checked with Olivia, this is the same book you tried with her. She said you would never use it again. Did it not look familiar to you? Because it sure as by Grima's name looks like it to me.

_(Ymir points to the author's name on the book, causing Maribelle to blush)_

**Maribelle:** YOU? You wrote this preposterous pile of poor protips for plucky peasants to persuade preppy popoffs with? But, how, if you claim to come from the Outrealms...

**Ymir:** I'm as lost as you are, but perhaps it traveled with me. I had hoped it would never follow me anywhere, but it seems your dragon gods here have an incredible sense of humor. I'd appreciate the joke if I wasn't the arse-end of it.

**Maribelle:** So you knew this exercise was doomed to failure...

**Ymir:** I only wrote it for a quick coin I could buy lunch with once. It was never intended to be serious. So of course I knew it was doomed, but you were so insistent I played along to see where it'd go. And, well, you see the results. It went as well as I would have expected it to. Which is, of course, not at all.

**Maribelle:** Did you ever plan on telling me this, oh churlish one?

**Ymir:** Only until it stopped being funny, which, I think we can at least agree the market incident counts as entirely not fun at all. I still can't walk past that one cafe without the girls snickering at me.

**Maribelle:** I suppose I do agree with that, unfortunately. Shall we call this whole deal off? I will not speak of it or your lineage to others if you promise not to mention my involvement in this anywhere.

**Ymir:** Heh, mutual blackmail; not unfamiliar territory. You really are a noble, I suppose. Deal.

**Maribelle:** I much prefer to think of it as a pact of non-destruction and peacekeeping between two houses of great import, but your curt words ring sharp.

**Ymir:** Some things don't change no matter what world you wind up in... Now to go find Khan Flavia and ask about that mead...

 

 

_ **S Rank** _

 

**Ymir:** Little Miss Teapot, you around?

_(Maribelle shows up)_

**Maribelle:** Yes, I am. Something up I can assist you with? Perhaps another deal under our pact?

**Ymir:** Er, well, about that...

_(Ymir blushes)_

**Ymir:** So long as I am to be bound to this world until my duties here are done, I have been considering things. You know, as a king would.

**Maribelle:** That's excellent news to hear, King Freckles! What drove you to such deep thought? It is almost wholly unlike you to hear such words come from your usually rotten mouth.

**Ymir:** Well, why not extend our pact? I keep you in check, and you me. Perhaps we could expand some territories, or something...?

_(Ymir produces a ring in a teacup and gives it to Maribelle)_

_(Maribelle blushes)_

**Maribelle:** Wha---? W-who taught you this?

**Ymir:** Those books of yours. Forget the old lines I wrote of once, shall we combine forces and make the best of each others' resources? Unless, of course, I'm too rotten for you...

**Maribelle:** Oh, Ymir...

**Ymir:** ...Did you just use my name?

**Maribelle:** Well, if I am to be your wife, I ought to get used to the taste of it rolling off my tongue. Besides, this is an elegant teacup you found. It must have cost you a fortune.

**Ymir:** Well, I have my ways and my connections here, much like you do. I thought you'd like it.

**Maribelle:** Spoken like a true king. Very well, I am yours from this day on.

**Ymir:** Hooray! All of Ylisse will soon know to bow down to our might! Not even that dorky ol' Chrom will know what hit him in his throne-seat when we take over!


End file.
